Drunken Inhibition
by sandybeach6th
Summary: At a Gryffindor party, Hermione drinks spiked punch unknowingly and ends up drunk and confessing her feelings to our favorite redhaired boy. Some madness ensues, of course. Hermione and Ron pairing.


**Hey readers! Thanks for coming to read my story. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't pertain to own anything I don't own.**

**Summary: At a Gryffindor party, Hermione drinks spiked punch unknowingly and ends up drunk and confessing her feelings to our favorite red-haired boy. Some madness ensues, of course. Hermione and Ron pairing.**

* * *

"Are you sure she's ok?" said Ron warily.

"Yeah, she's fine!!!" said Ginny brightly, looking across the room at Hermione, who was the subject of Ron's question. The question wasn't unnecessary- they were in the middle of a huge party in the common room, with loud, pounding music, tons of people talking, and more importantly, someone had gotten a hold of fire whisky, and had spiked the punch. Ron and Ginny had stayed away from it after they had seen Seamus' reaction to the alcohol, but they had not all been so lucky. Both Harry and Hermione had drank the punch, at least two glasses of it, and were both extremely drunk.

"Ooops, I better go save Harry. Looks like Romilda found him." Said Ginny darkly, and she crossed the room to where it looked like Romilda was about to take advantage of Harry's stupor. "He's my boyfriend, you bitch!" Ron heard Ginny scream, and Ron turned away and back towards Hermione as he heard a sickening punching sound. He heard some screams of protest, and something like, "Ooops, why would I do that? Oh my, it must have been something in that punch I drank…" Ron knew that Ginny hadn't drunk any of it, and he sighed at the way she was using it as an excuse to protect her boyfriend. Romilda had deserved it, after trying to poison Harry with love potion….but, back to where Ron had turned to look.

Hermione was across the room, her arm draped over the shoulders of Seamus, who looked less drunk then her, but still drunk enough to be singing "Stir me a Cauldron of Hot Love" with Hermione in a rather high-pitched and out of tune voice. Ron sighed again and walked across the room, knowing he needed to get her away from him before she did something stupid.

"Hey Hermione, how much of that punch did you drink, anyways?" asked Ron, and he came over to where Seamus and she were singing.

"Huh? Hoo said dat?" slurred Hermione, and she let go of Seamus, who fell onto the ground with a sickening thump. Hermione staggered over to Ron, and put her hands on his shoulders to support herself- it looked like her legs would collapse any second.

"Hermione, seriously, I don't think I've ever seen you this drunk before. Actually, I don't think I've ever seen you drunk at all." Said Ron, putting his hands under her arms to support her. "Come on; sit down with me, before you fall over."

"What choo talkin' 'bout?" slurred Hermione, as Ron carefully led her over to the nearest couch where she collapsed down onto it. Ron sat down next to her and helped her try to sit up, but she had to lean on him for support. "I honly had…two hic cups uf punnncchchhhh" Hermione slurred again, but she sort of collapsed completely onto Ron as she said the word "punch". He tried to help support her back up, and push her off him, but she suddenly sat up.

"What choo doin'?" she slurred, looking at him warily. "Don't cha goooo…takin' 'vantage of me…just cuz I'm drrrrunk."

"There's the Hermione I know." Said Ron, smiling, hoping that the alcohol had started to wear off. "And I would never take advantage of you, I hope you know that." Ron sighed lightly, and looked away from her. That was probably the closest he would ever get to admitting his feelings to her- she was too wrapped up in her studies and her life and her friends, including him, to realize that he was extremely attracted to her and cared about her more then just a friend should. Ron was jolted from his thoughts as suddenly Hermione tried to get up, but she staggered, and turned towards Ron. She looked as if she was about to fall over, and so Ron moved to help her, but suddenly, she stepped right in front of where Ron was sitting and faced him.

"No…noooo…don't shelp me…I...cannn doo it." She said, stretching out her words more then necessary, and hiccupping again.

"You're going to have one hell of a headache when you wake up tomorrow." Said Ron, sighing and looking at Hermione, who was now closer to him, standing right in front of him and trying to keep her balance. Suddenly, she fell, straight forward, her knees buckling. She grabbed him and tried to not fall over, and he pulled her towards him so she wouldn't fall onto the floor, and she ended up falling onto the couch, literally kneeling on top of Ron, her knees against the back of the couch and her bottom planted on his legs. Ron froze. She fell forward more as Ron let go of her in shock, and in an effort to keep a hold of something so she wouldn't fall backwards, she wrapped her arms around his neck and grabbed on tightly. Her head was to the side of him, but she pulled him closely to her chest so she wouldn't fall. Of course, she ended up pulling him right into her chest, which bounced in protest as Ron's face was shoved right into it.

_Oh dear god…_ pleaded Ron, as he realized where his face had just landed. _I cannot believe this is happening…Hermione is going to think that I did it on purpose, that I took advantage of her or something…but damn this feels good…Ron!_

Luckily for Ron, Hermione quickly slid down and pushed Ron away, ending up grabbing around his neck tighter and laying her head on his shoulder. "Awww mannnn….I don't feel sooo good…"

Ron heaved a large sigh, extremely happy that Hermione hadn't realized where Ron's face had just been. _If this continues, someone might try to think I took advantage of her._

"Come on, Hermione, let's get you up to bed, where you can get some sleep." Said Ron. He put his hands on her hips, and was going to help her up, but that touch seemed to trigger something in Hermione. She hiccupped loudly again and then smiled devilishly, the alcohol seeming to affect her again.

"Who…hic…who said anything about…sleeping?" she slurred, and her hands unclasped from behind his neck and she began to undo the buttons on his shirt, doing an extremely bad job at it because her hands were shaking so much. Ron froze as he realized the intentions of these actions.

"Oh no we're not, Hermione. I can't believe I'm being the level-headed one here, but I'll have no one blaming me for taking advantage of you tonight." Said Ron, but his words fell on deaf ears as she continued to try to pull his shirt apart.

"Ohhhhhh loosen up. It's only… hic some sex. You like sex, don't choo?" asked Hermione, asking the question frighteningly innocently, even though the subject matter was anything but innocent. "Come on, havveee sex with me."

Ron blushed the deepest red you could possibly ever imagine, and his heart, as well as other parts of his body, began to swell. He thought for a few seconds about this, thinking extremely wrong thoughts about he and Hermione could do with her in this state…but then, Ron shook the thoughts from his head and pushed Hermione's hands away from his shirt, was still completely buttoned, thanks to Hermione's shaky hands. "No, Hermione, I'm not going to have sex with you. Maybe someday, when you and I are married and we want children, sure. Only then." Said Ron. He actually found it extremely calming to be saying those kinds of things to Hermione when she was in this state, because he knew she wouldn't remember a word of it tomorrow.

"Awwww…choo like hic me?" said Hermione, and she fell over onto the couch, and almost kicked Ron as her legs swung out from their sitting position and fell haphazardly over Ron's lap. "When…hic are we getttttttt…gettttting…married?" asked Hermione, trying to form the words, but it mostly came out in stutters.

"In exactly six years, Hermione. And we're going to get married in spring, and it's going to be a beautiful wedding, and you're going to be in the most beautiful dress ever, and I'm going to wear a tux, a western one, because all dress robes look stupid on me. And we'll say our vows and live happily ever after."

"Reeeely? YAY!" shouted Hermione, but then she groaned as she suddenly clasped her hand to her head.

"Uh oh, looks like that headache is coming early, and it's only going to get worse. Come on, up you go, off to bed." Said Ron, and he lifted her legs up and moved out from under them, standing up and facing Hermione. "Can you walk?"

Hermione looked up at Ron, and smiled. "Areeeeee we going to go…hic go…hic have sex now?"

"No, Hermione." Said Ron, and he sighed. Maybe there was hope for them yet, if drunk Hermione wanted that, maybe not drunk Hermione liked him. But, he ignored his thoughts and bent down and scooped Hermione up from under him, and she squealed happily. He carried her bridal style towards the girls common room stairs, and then shouted to Ginny-

"Yo Ginny, Hermione's way to drunk! I need to get her to bed, but I can't get up the stairs!"

Ginny dragged Harry, who was still drunk, with her over to where Ron was. It seemed like at first, Harry's weight was too much for her and that was what was causing her to sway, but then he noticed the empty punch cup in her hand. "Are you sure that's all you're going to do up there?" she said, smirking.

"YES! Jeez, what is with everyone tonight?! I'm only putting her to bed!"

"Jeez, touchy touchy. There you go." Said Ginny, and she flicked her wand at the staircase, although it was more like she was just flailing her arm, because she looked like she had gotten drunk somehow- Ron didn't even want to know why she had drunk the punch after she knew it was spiked. Maybe it was a dare. The spell hadn't looked like anything had happened, but Ron tentatively placed one foot on the stairs, and it didn't change into a slide, so Ron began to carry Hermione up the stairs. He reached the top of the stairs and shoved the door to the sixth year's dormitory open, which was luckily not locked, and carried her into the room. He looked around for a moment, lost, but then he saw a bed with a huge stack up books next to it, and he knew that was the one. He carried her over to the bed and almost dropped her on it. He was strong, but it hurt to carry her for that long.

"Yay, bed!" said Hermione, and she hiccupped again as Ron looked down at the nightstand. There was a moving picture of Harry, Hermione, and himself, standing together with Hermione between the two. Harry and Ron both had one arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulders, and they were all smiling brightly into the camera and laughing at each other's jokes.

"Sleep with….hic…me?" asked Hermione, looking up at Ron and giving him the biggest pair of sad eyes he had ever seen. He faltered for a moment, but then shook his head.

"No, Hermione, I already said—"

"Not thhhhahhttttttt……………" said Hermione, slurring the word again. "Just sleep withhhh me. I'm sc--hic scared." Hermione's lips folded over in a pout, and she curled up and looked like she was about to cry.

"Why are you scared, Hermione?" asked Ron, concerned.

"Cuz…hic cuz you don't like me and you're gunna leave a soon as I fall asleep, and I'll never ever see you…. hic ….never ever see you again." Hermione's drunken stupor had been changing her mood, from a crazy drunk to a drunk with no inhibition, and now it looked like she was going through the devastation and sorrow stage of being drunk. Ron sighed, and knew he should stay with her, at least until he fell asleep. He tentatively laid down next to her, and she sighed happily. She wrapped her arms around his waist and curled her legs over his, so she was holding him in a tight grasp, and she murmured into his ear, "Promisssssseeee? Promise…hic…promise you'll never leave me?"

"I promise." Said Ron, letting himself wrap his arms around her back and holding her tight. "I'll stay with you forever.

Hermione Granger, had never, ever, in her life, woken up with a hangover. Only once had she been sick enough to wake up with a migraine, but that was when she had gotten sick with a fever in the fourth grade, so she was mostly new to the experience. Needless to say, she had no liking to ever experience the feeling again when she woke up with that much of a migraine. Her head felt like it was about to explode, like even her thoughts were making it ache even more. Through her anguish, she was able to put enough logical thought together to remember the crazy party in the common room that she hadn't even wanted to attend. If it wasn't for Ginny's insane nagging she wouldn't have even gone. She remembered trying to not talk to anyone, she remembered just taking a cup of punch and standing against the wall trying to be invisible…_Oh no…the punch. Damn it, it must have been spiked. Just my luck. Oh no, I don't remember going to bed…maybe I just fainted and someone took me to bed or something…_She groped around for a second, unable to open her eyes in the pain, and she hit something that felt like a body. _Oh no…_she thought. _I didn't…I couldn't have possibly…_

Hermione finally opened her eyes, and they were extremely out of focus. _This must be what Harry feels like when he's not wearing his glasses._ Hermione's head ached with pain, and she clutched it. _And how he feels when his scar hurts._ Hermione rubbed her eyes, and tried to ignore the pain, and her eyes finally came into focus. She finally realized that the sleeping body next to her was a familiar one.

"Ronald?!" shouted Hermione, shooting up and looking at him. Ron just groaned and turned over, snoring lightly. Hermione, however, realized the consequences of her actions when her head ached in pain three times as worse as it had been before the sudden movement on her part. At first, her mind reeled, and she was about to curse Ron into oblivion and back, because that must have been what had happened, it must have been…

_But he has all of his clothes on…_ Hermione realized. She looked down at herself._ I do too. Could he have taken advantage of me, and then redressed me? No, that's too complicated. And stupid. _Hermione tried to get out of bed, to stumble into the bathroom and check herself over to make sure it didn't look like she had been taken advantage of, but her mind and legs were not cooperating with each other. Hermione grabbed onto the nightstand to stable herself, and her hand fell on top of her wand. _Of course, why didn't I think of it in the first place?_

"Ancuñe…" she whispered, pointing her wand at herself. She automatically felt the effects of the anti-hangover charm, and she sat back down on the bed, reveling in the way her head felt so much better. She knew, however, that the charm was only temporary, and she would feel the full effects of the hangover, possibly worse, in a few hours, because the charm only delayed the inevitable, not stopped it. _Punishment for my stupidity…never drink punch at a party like that, Hermione. How could I have been so stupid?_

The full affects of the spiked punch suddenly hit Hermione because she wasn't focused on the pain, and Hermione's stomach lurched. Hermione sprinted for the bathroom, and reached it just in time. Ten minutes later, after she had thoroughly washed out her mouth, she came back into the bedroom, clutching her stomach. She felt oddly better, after emptying the entire contents of her stomach into the toilet, but she knew that feeling would only last for a little while before the charm wore off and she was fully affected by the hangover again. She saw Ron sleeping peacefully on her bed and she once again was flooded with curiosity about what happened. Could it have been that Ron had been thinking of taking advantage of her, and then just got to scared and realized his morals and stopped, and then fell asleep? _You're the smartest witch in the school, Hermione. That wasn't a very smart thought. Think smart…think…pensieve! That's it, a pensieve!_

Hermione quickly opened up her trunk, and took out a small box inside. It contained a small bowl full of silver liquid that was slowly spinning around. _Thank goodness I've been keeping a pensieve recently…_thought Hermione, and she put her wand to her head. She pulled what seemed like a silver hair from her head, and it fell into the bowl. Hermione sighed, and touched the liquid, and she was thrown into her own memories of the night before, although this time, she could see them clearly.

A few minutes later, Hermione surfaced from the memories and looked over at the sleeping figure of Ron. She was experiencing a mix of emotions- she wanted to die of sheer horror when she saw that she had been so open about her feelings with Ron, she wanted to punch him in the face for not automatically saying no, and she wanted to die laughing from the look on his face when she had been coming onto him. Needless to say, Hermione did none of these things, and simply replaced the pensieve back in its box, and put it back in the bottom of her trunk, and she walked over to where Ron lay on her bed and she sat down lightly next to him, and sighed. She gently pushed a stray hair out of his face and looked at his innocent features. She had realized she had feelings for Ron months ago, but hadn't known how to act on them. Obviously Ron knew that Hermione liked Ron now, I mean, who wouldn't, after that show the night before. But had he truly meant all of that stuff about getting married? Did he really feel the same for her as she did for him? She didn't really know to think. The logical part of her subconscious reprimanded her for thinking that Ron might like her back. _He's only your friend, Hermione. You were utterly drunk, and you were coming onto him like you were a sex-maniac, so he only told he had feelings for you so you would stop._ There was the small part of Hermione, however, which felt otherwise. _But he did seem so serious when he was talking about getting married. He even mentioned he would wear a western style tuxedo and everything. He would look extremely handsome._ Hermione wasn't given much time to dwell on this thought, because she suddenly felt Ron stirring underneath her. She realized she had been slowly stroking his hair the whole time, and her mind tried to come up a million excuses about why she was doing that, but she couldn't think straight and for some reason couldn't stop herself from lightly stroking Ron's head.

"Herm…Hermione? Whatcha doing in the boys' dormitory?"

"Um, Ronald. You're in the girls' dormitory, actually."

"I…what…I…" Ron suddenly opened his eyes wide and realized where he was, and he shot up and Hermione pulled her hand back. "I can explain!" he stammered out, trying to form thoughts and expecting Hermione to think he was a total pervert for sleeping next to her the whole night.

"Don't worry about it, Ron. I used a pensieve, and watched what happened last night. I really was drunk, wasn't I?"

"Well…I mean…yeah, you were." Said Ron, looking Hermione over. He saw that she was still in her clothes from the night before, and it made him look down at himself. He too was in his clothing from the day before. Ron watched as Hermione got up at began to slowly pace the room.

"I can't believe that I got that drunk. Normally I stay away from that kind of stuff, but I just wasn't thinking...I'm so sorry about last night."

"Hey, that's ok. I mean, you couldn't help saying random stuff, because you were drunk, right?"

Hermione paused. Random stuff. "Right."

An awkward pause followed, and Ron cleared his throat quietly. Hermione turned towards Ron and he spoke.

"So, how's the headache?"

"The headache?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I figure after drinking like that you would have a huge migraine."

"Oh yeah, it's ok. I mean, I woke up with the worst hangover ever, but I preformed a charm to stop it. It's only temporary though, it should last only a few more minutes. It was enough for me to get up, get my surroundings, and go throw up everything I drank and ate last night. The headache should come back soon, though." Hermione sighed. "I'm so excited." The sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"So, you said you used a pensieve?"

"Yeah, I don't normally wake up with a splitting headache and a boy next to me in my bed."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Said Ron, and he nervously chuckled. "I'm not a pervert or anything."

"Yeah, I know." Said Hermione, and she finally stopped her pacing because she was afraid it might induce the headache to come back sooner. She plopped down lightly next to Ron, where he was sitting on the bed. She curled up her feet under her so she sat pretzel style, and she continued. "I saw everything."

"Everything?" Ron asked again. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, everything. Why, what are you afraid of? I was the one that made an utter fool of myself."

"Well, I just…you know, what I said."

"What about what you said?" asked Hermione. So far they weren't getting very far in this conversation.

"Well, I mean, all that stuff about getting married and stuff…"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well, I just…I meant it."

Hermione couldn't stop herself from grinning wildly. She finally had proof Ron liked her. This was extremely great news, considering she felt the same about him. But nothing, even the confession, could stop Hermione from bursting out laughing.

"Hermione? Why are you laughing? This isn't doing much for my ego, you know."

"Oh Ron, I'm sorry…haha…It's just…haha! After last night, with me pouncing on you and having no inhibition…and here we are, stuttering and making utter fools out of ourselves."

"So…you meant what you said last night?"

"Duh!" Hermione couldn't stop from laughing harder. "I'm sorry Ron, I shouldn't be laughing. But I just feel so dumb after last night's craziness, and then this morning. I can't believe I'm laughing about being drunk!"

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione stopped. Her last laugh had caught in her throat, and she lightly coughed it away. "What?"

"I mean…I…uh…" stuttered Ron, all of a sudden realizing what he had said. "I mean…you were just laughing…and you said…well, I mean…I…"

Hermione smiled. "Yes. Not right now, but maybe in a year or so." Ron grinned.

Hermione knew what came next. They had professed their feelings, next was the kiss. Hermione didn't really know what to do, and they fell into a slightly awkward silence again. Hermione was finally going to get up the courage to move closer when she suddenly felt the pain.

"Oh holy Merlin…" she said, and she fell back onto the bed with a loud plop.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron. Hermione just replied by moaning loudly and clutching her head. "Oh. The headache's back, huh?"

"What made you guess?" moaned Hermione, but she regretted the words instantly. Talking made the pain hurt more.

"I guess I should go get you some hot tea or something?" asked Ron. Hermione lightly nodded a yes, but the movement just made her head hurt more and she groaned again. Ron moved to get up.

"Wait a second, Ron." Said Hermione, gritting her teeth through the pain. Ron stopped. Hermione slowly sat back up, and faced him. She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard, and he kissed her back happily. She finally let him go, and he grinned.

"Wow, Hermione. Are you sure you're not still drunk?"

"Haha, Ronald." Said Hermione, with dripping sarcasm.

"You know, I wouldn't mind doing that again." Said Ron, suggestively.

"Sorry Ron, but I'm going to have to take a rain check. This headache HURTS."

"That's ok. I can wait." Said Ron, smiling. He got up. "Where is everyone, now that I think about it?"

"I don't know. They're probably passed out downstairs. They're lucky. Damn, this hurts. Can I have that tea now, please?"

"Hey Hermione?" asked Ron, just about as he was at the door.

"Yes, Ron?" asked Hermione, but she clutched her head again as if the pressure would stop some of the pain.

"If we know we're going to get married, does that mean you're my fiancé now, or does that only come if I get you a ring?"

"Tea, Ronald." Growled Hermione, and Ron grinned. He left the room and closed the door lightly. Hermione turned over and put her head onto her pillow. But even through the pain, she couldn't stop from smiling as well.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate it. I really hope you review too, I'd love to hear what you think!**


End file.
